The New Kid
by LiquidTiggra
Summary: What happens when a new kid shows up at Hogwarts, altering the lives of Draco and Harry (year two!)
1. The New Kid

A young teenage girl stands outside the great doors of Hogwarts, which would lead her to her new life of witch hood, but she didn't know that. She was wearing a short-sleeved shirt striped with all of the colors of the rainbow with buttons half way down the front. Her hair was pulled up into a sloppy ponytail with a piece of ribbon tied in, that was striped to match her shirt and a white-shelled necklace that slipped around her neck. Her blue jeans matcher her bright blue-eyes which slightly clashed with the slim blue streaks which her light brown hair contained. The girl, Leah, had spent her twelve years in Bloor's Orphanage since both of her parents had died in a horrible car accident. All the orphan could remember was a bright green flash of light, or maybe she didn't really remember that.She wasn't sure if she had just imagined, but she could not remember what it could have belonged to. The orphanage never told Leah much about her history, so she accepted what she was informed. Earlier in the month, Leah received news that a school had accepted her, which surprised her since her grades were so pitiful. Bloor's informed her that she would be spending the school year at Hogwarts and the summer vacation at Bloor's.  
  
She sighed; wondering what this new school would hold for her, and whether or not she would be an outcast or a popular kid. Leah wondered whether this school would be too much for her, too hard. At Bloor's Orphanage, orphans were given a very skimpy and basic education and she was afraid that she would fall flat on her face. She didn't really understand why she was going to Hogwarts for and not just stay with Bloor's, after all no one else at the orphanage was going to Hogwarts. But the orphanage reassured her that the 'principal' at Hogwarts would educate her further on the subject.  
  
'Well, it's about time I go in now' thought Leah. She meekly opened the door and poked her head into the school, gasping at the sight. 'Who knew this school was so large! And this is just the beginning of the building!" she thought. How long she stood there, she didn't know, and neither did she know that someone was watching her.  
  
"Hmm." came a snide sneer from her right. "Muggle clothes, horrible taste, and is clueless, must be a mudblood.  
  
Leah turned around to see a slick-haired blondie boor smirking at her. 'What?! Muggle brand? Hehe, no way! This is SO American Eagle! These are no cheap Muggle Brand! Wait. I've never heard of Muggle." But Leah never would have said any of this, only thought. Leah was a shy young girl who was worried about herself and her guard. What if she did, indeed, let her guard down and showed her true self only to be rejected and not accepted for her true personality.  
  
"What!?" was the only word she could muster up enough courage to say. She looked further into the face if the person who was behind her. He looked like was around her age with expressionless gray eyes, platinum blonde hair, and a black robe with a green snake on the left side where a pocket would be. 'Wow! For being such a weird kid with his 'language' and all he sure isn't a bad looker!' thought Leah trying to suppress her smile.  
  
The blonde boy just ignored her simple question. "Where are you supposed to be newbie?" he asked dryly.  
  
"I.I'm not quite sure." She replied shakily. 'Oh no! I neber thought about that! What if I'm in the wrong place?! Bloor's never did tell me exactly what to do once I got here!" Leah started to panic and felt weak in the knees.  
  
The scared look on her face partially disgusted the boy and partially gave him a LITTLE sympathy toward her. "Well don't worry," he sneered. "I'm sure that if you stand there long enough whimpering someone will eventually show up, but I for one am not one of those people." The boy then turned to walk up the grand stair case.  
  
"God!! What a jerk!" exclaimed a disgusted Leah in her mind.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, why are you not in you class, potions, I believe," inquired an old man with a long white beard who was emerging from large doors opposite of the stair case.  
  
'Ha! What are you gonna say now? You stupid blonde brat!" thought Leah triumphaintly, happy that Malfoy was going to get punished after his rude actions toward her.  
  
"Oh! Yes, Professor Dumbledore, I was..running late!"  
  
"Forty-five minutes late Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, I accidentally slept in late this morning Professor."  
  
"I happen to remember seeing you at breakfast this morning."  
  
Leah started to smirk. 'Malfoy is getting caught in his own stupid web of lies, that moron!" Malfoy noticed the smirk and acknowledged it with a quick glance to where she was standing but finished his 'conversation' with Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, I was there. I went up to get my books and do er. a little reading, and then I feel asleep by accident," finished Malfoy smuggle, but in his mind he was freaking out. 'Reading! I don't READ for fun! What kind of a stupid answer was that?!'  
  
"Well then Mr. Malfoy, heading up the stairs? Why were you not continueing your way down to the dungeons for potions?" inquired Dumbledore.  
  
Malfoy though for a split second until he turned his head and body toward the child he had earlier tried to strand in the middle of this huge school with no help. "Well, sir, this girl seemed to be lost, when I was coming down the stairs. So I was going to.take her to your office. Isn't that right?" Malfoy asked Leah with incredible smoothness.  
  
"Uh." said Leah with her eyes nervously darting around. "Yes," she said softly and bit the bottom of her lip while looking at the stone floor. She didn't want to make enemies so quickly.especially ones this cute, no matter how rude they are. Draco turned back to Dumbledore and gave him one of his famous smirks.  
  
"Well, then Mr. Malfoy, please continue on your to potions," said Dumbledore with a little twinkle in his eyes, knowing that she had not told the truth. Draco nodded to Dumbledore and walked past Leah whispering "Thanks Mudblood." She shivered at the thought of him so close and started to blush just a little. He smirked at this power at manipulation and continued his way.  
  
'Why does he keep calling me mudblood? Is that a compliment? A nickname?' she wondered with it showing in her eyes.  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly remembering her father and mother when they attended Hogwarts. He snapped Leah back into reality by saying "Along this way Miss Black." Leah nodded and followed the old man up the staircase. He led her through a corridor then a secret passage way behind a picture of a mermaid splashing her tail and laughing.  
  
'Wait a minute, was she just laughing and splashing her tail? I must have imagined!' Leah thought. 'It must be a pretty vivid imagination!' she exclaimed as she saw many other paintings move. She just shook her head and decided it must just be the nerves and it must have been a LOT of nerves. Dumbledore pushed open a pair of dark wooden oak doors and walked to a staircase that wasn't connected to anything on the other end. Leah just stood there wondering why the staircase didn't fall down when Dumbledore's voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
"Step along Miss Black." She nervously stepped onton the first step of the stairs ready to jump back to the floor if the staircase started to fall. She was up to the thirs step when a jerk sent her lurching forward. Leah would have fallen if she hadn't caught hold of the railing. She didn't dare look down. The staircase bumped to another stop when the orphan, shakily, continued her way off. While walking through the next corridor, and slowly regaining her steadiness, the Professor stopped in front of a winged gargoyle and pronouncedly stated "Bertie Botts Every Flavored Jelly Beans." She stared in amazement as the statue moved up with a pair of stone steps coming forth from below. Dumbledore stepped on the escalating steps, and shakily Leah followed his examples. A little later the steps stopped in front of a dark wooden door with a silver knob. The old man opened the door and walked into the room and stood behind a large desk with many scattered parchments on it with a fiery red bid on a perch behind Dumbledore. The walls were flanked with pictures of old humans who were sleeping. Stairs led from both sides of the room with a huge telescope at the top landing. Wide-eyes Leah looked at Dumbledore while he started to explain.  
  
A/N: No flamers, no criticism, no spelling errors, none of that stuff. And I am sorry if you do not like the character 'Leah' but I made her up; therefore she can act as she wants. Thank-you for reading and reviewing!!! 


	2. A Small Detour

The Telltale Heart  
From Old Man's Point of View  
By: Leah Willing  
  
Friends can change, so can family. They would commit actions you never thought possible, not  
  
from their kind souls. Or were they really kind? They could be dissembling or greedy, or just plain  
  
mad!  
  
A friend of mine was pregnant, and her so-called-husband had fled the city when he heard  
  
the news. A magician he was! When he heard the news he disappeared! My poor companion was  
  
forced to become a mother without a husband yet that never quite happened... She died while giving  
  
birth. I took in the young infant and treated him as my own, as I never married and had no true  
  
children of my own. I kept his original name, the name his mother bestowed upon him, Bobbet. I gave  
  
him a vast education, a high-quality life, all that I could offer. When he was of age he left and  
  
started a life of his own. Every month or two though, he came to visit me for as long as was allowed.  
  
The last time he came to my dwelling, he started to act different. At first he seemed  
  
aggravated at me when I was to look at him. He would make a low growling noise barely audible. Then  
  
overnight his personality altered yet again. He started to smile at me all the time. It was not just  
  
the smiling that bothered me; it was the way he smiled, like a smirk. As if he was saying, "I know  
  
something you don't. I know something!" I was wondering what was wrong with my son, my beloved  
  
son. Maybe he had established that I was not his blood father. But that smirk, it just did not match.  
  
Something was going on, and I did not like the feeling.  
  
A few days after the smirking began; I started to feel as if I was being watched once in my  
  
bed chamber. Around midnight or so, I felt a light, a thin stream of light upon my large eye, my  
  
vulture eye. I began to feel uneasy around my son as his behavior grew worse and so had my suspicion  
  
about my midnight stalker. I started to become paranoid, always looking over my shoulder, not  
  
knowing what to expect. On the seventh night I decided to stay awake to discover whether or not  
  
my suspicions were true. I was beginning just to drift off into a soft slumber when I heard the door  
  
creak open. I sat up: searching around the room with my good eye. The room was the darkest black so  
  
I had a little possibility of discovering anything. I was still positive that I had heard the door open so  
  
I stayed awake, with both of my eyes open, rarely closing my large eye. I next heard the clank of the  
  
shutter from a lamp hitting its side and I saw a thin stream of light escape and land on my vulture eye.  
  
I saw my saw, Bobbet, go crazy with fury, jumping upon my bed. One scream escaped my lips before  
  
he smothered my voice with a pillow that was lying upon my bed.  
  
My soul left my limp body, yet never quite left the room. He severed my arms, legs, and torso  
  
and put my mangled body under the floor which he then covered with the original floor boards. A deep  
  
ring came from the front of residence which my son went to answer. How could he do this to me? His  
  
own father? After ALL that I had done for him! That ingrate! Two police entered into the room, the  
  
same room as my dead body. Bobbet gathered chairs and set his directly above corpse, as to show his  
  
braveness. I willed the officers to uncover the truth, yet nothing happened, and the chatter that had  
  
begun continued. I had to do something to stop the injustice! His behavior must be punished! My  
  
soul, my ghost, sneaked into his ears, making a light beating noise, slowly raising the volume until it  
  
must have been unbearable for him, and then louder. Bobbet started to panic; he talked louder and  
  
louder, made vivid hand motions, and banged his chair on the floor repeatedly.  
  
The officers believed he was mad, pure crazy, and their suspicion was growing as each chair  
  
bang went by. Finally the noise had gone too far, and my son, my murder broke, confessing the truth,  
  
blurting it all out. At that moment my soul left his body, slowly drifting off into oblivious, for the  
  
justice had, after all, been served.  
  
POEM!!  
  
Once upon a perfect time  
  
When the land and all was mine  
  
I had a plan, a wish, a dream  
  
That all would be peaceful, or so would seem  
  
The land so smooth and flowers blooming  
  
The sun was high but a shadow was looming  
  
A gentle wind blew through the land  
  
The land was mine, and it was grand  
  
A girl with a bow and dress  
  
Whose fears should not be addressed  
  
They were nonexistent, zilch, none  
  
There was only shouting and lots of fun  
  
But all should change without a warning  
  
Something that would bring much mourning  
  
The war had started, the towers had fell  
  
There is nothing much left to tell  
  
Time will heal all open wounds  
  
Over the time of risen moons  
  
Days will get normal, days will get better  
  
But only if we all stick together 


End file.
